


Swimming Pools

by joshdunistherealest



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alcohol, Blow Jobs, Grinding, House Party, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-20 00:58:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7384675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshdunistherealest/pseuds/joshdunistherealest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Why you babysittin' only two or three shots? </em><br/><em>I'mma show you how to turn it up a notch</em><br/>           <br/><br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dark room

**Author's Note:**

> Sin in chapter 2  
> :^)
> 
> Tumblr: Joshdunistherealest.

_Why you babysittin' only two or three shots?_  
_I'mma show you how to turn it up a notch_  
             
  
Josh drew in a sharp breath, carding his hands through his faded pink hair. He'd been invited to a quite exclusive house party. Granted, exclusive was kind of an understatement. Stars of all ranges of popularity filed into the large house. Josh felt out of place to say the least.   
  
He'd feel a little more comfortable if Tyler went with him like he was supposed to, he was the main focus after all, and the one everyone wanted to see anyways. Tyler stayed back though, claiming he had songs to write and people to talk to. Whatever, dude.  
  
Josh exhaled the breath he forgot he was holding when he walked through the threshold of the house.  
  
Right away, he felt slightly disoriented. The others at the party had red solo cups grasped in their hands as they laughed and carried on. The thick smell of sweat and sex flowed freely through the air, and the multicolored lights were enough to give anyone a migraine. Josh was easily pulled away from his thoughts when he felt a strong hand on his shoulder.  
  
"You look like a fish out of water, Dun." A man's voice yelled over the music. Josh turned around to find Brendon, smiling widely, carrying the red solo cup everyone seemed to be making love to tonight. Brendon had invited him to this dumbass party in the first place.  
  
"I feel like one too." Josh reciprocated the smile, lightly fidgeting with his own fingers. "Tyler couldn't come, he was busy."  
  
Brendon raised an eyebrow, leaning against the wall. "You mean the Tyler that has been grinding on about twenty dudes so far, and guzzling liquor faster than an alcoholic Irishman? He's on his sixth drink already and he arrived ten minutes ago!"  
  
Josh was confused. "But he told me he couldn't come?"  
  
"Guess Tyjo had a change in plans, hm?" Brendon stood up straight, grabbing Josh's hand and dragging him deeper into the party. "Now come on, let's get you drunk enough to be bearable."  
  
Josh had barely enough time to object before he was sucked into the mass of sweaty, colliding bodies.  
  
                                                                                                                       ~  
  
After a few drinks, Josh spotted his best friend out of the corner of his eye, pressed against some unnamed dude, the man's lips on his neck, and his hips dragging against him lazily. Tyler was obviously drunk off his ass, his eyes hooded.  
  
Josh swallowed a thick lump in his throat, feeling a blush rise to his face that he wasn't sure if it was from the alcohol or the current scene unraveling before his eyes. Either way, he felt his pants get immensely tight as Tyler spotted him through the crowd and shot him a smirk.  
  
He quickly downed his drink, tossing the cup aside because he could get a new one later.  Josh was tipsy to say the least, but he wasn't blackout drunk.  
  
Brendon shoved his way toward him again, something grasped in his hands. "Josh! Hey dude! You gotta try this." Brendon shoved a white pill into Josh's palm. Instantly, Josh was apprehensive, handing it back.   
  
"Woah, no thanks. That shit's not for me." Josh pleaded, taking a stumble backward.   
  
"Would I honestly give you something that would hurt you?" Brendon rolled his eyes, raising his arms up in defense.   
  
"...." Josh pondered his choices, before throwing caution to the wind, placing the pill under his tongue.  
  
" 'Atta boy!" Brendon praised, giving a smile.  
  
All at once, Josh began experiencing intense feelings of . . . well, he didn't quite know yet. Every sense was heightened, and his mouth felt like it was being filled with thick cotton. He found himself walking into the sea of people, letting the deep pulse of the music guide his movements, watching hungry eyes of other people trace over him the minute he took a step closer.  
  
Tyler watched him, his attention drawn away from the man he was grinding on, and over to his bandmate. He abandoned the man, stumbling over to Josh, light worry in his eyes. Josh looked so lost and helpless.  
  
"Tyler?" Josh croaked, dazed. He could barely register the figure in front of him, but he could recognize those lips anywhere. "What're you-"   
  
Tyler grabbed him by the front of his shirt, dragging him up the main stairs of the house and into a vacant hallway. Josh had trouble keeping track of his feet, stumbling behind him. "Brendon give you the pill too?" Tyler questioned once they were alone.  
  
Josh nodded, barely keeping his eyes open, giving a weak laugh because he was currently seeing two of Tyler at the moment. "This shit is trippy, my dude."  
  
"I know right." Tyler and Josh just giggled for a minute, stopping once their brown eyes caught eachother, and before they knew it, their lips were connected in a deep, heated kiss. Josh tangled his fingers carefully in Tyler's fluffy brown hair, tugging on it lightly and earning a moan from him.  
  
The kiss was laced with the taste of alcohol, but they both dived into it like it was water to their dehydrated souls. The boys pulled away after a while, both disheveled messes.  
  
Tyler nibbled on Josh's earlobe as he pulled back, whispering lowly.  
  
"Wanna get out of here, Dun?"  



	2. High

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so sORRY

Tyler decided he was simply too wasted and hazy to bring Josh anywhere else than the bedroom behind them, so that's what he did.  
  


Hands on the back of Josh's neck, Tyler pulled him into the bedroom the best he could with his eyes closed, shutting and locking the door behind Josh's back.  
  


They parted for a brief moment, laughing and looking into each other's eyes. They were high, and drunk, and probably a little bit gross, but all Josh could think of was how Tyler's lips and cheeks were flushed a brilliant shade of red, and his cold hands were traveling up his warm skin.  
  


Josh shoved him down against the bed ever so slowly, earning a hearty laugh from Tyler.  
  


"H-Hold on-" Tyler was simply cracking the fuck up, his arm over his eyes, holding up a finger to Josh. "I need a second, you just knocked the wind out of me. Like, literally my whole life just flashed before my eyes."  
  


"I didn't even push you that hard!" Josh whined, huffing and crawling over Tyler when he gave him the okay. Gently, he pressed his hips against Tyler, marking up Tyler's neck with sweet, little love bites.  
  


"Mmh, whatever you say." Tyler moaned weakly, but it just sent him into another fit of giggles, Josh giving a sigh of exasperation.  
  


"I swear to god Tyler, I will NOT blow you." Josh tried his best to look angry, but just maneuvered himself in between Tyler's legs, half pouting, half laughing.  
  


"Babyyyy. C'mon." Tyler propped himself up on one elbow, reaching his free hand to softly stroke at Josh's cheeks. Josh leaned into the touch, giving in and diving down to press kisses to Tyler's abdomen, feeling every muscle twitch and tense in his stomach. He gave soft nibbles to Tyler's hips, something he knew would drive him crazy, before freeing him of his pants.  
  


Josh didn't really know where he tossed his and Tyler's clothes, but he was just glad they were off, and before they both knew it, Josh's mouth was on Tyler's dick. His dewy chocolate brown eyes batting up at Tyler innocently.  
  


"Ah, shit, just like that." Tyler bucked his hips up into Josh's warm mouth, thrusting steadily in and out, back and forth. Due to the pill, both of their senses were heightened to a strong degree, causing Tyler to have thick throbs of pleasure course through him every time Josh so much as swiped his tongue across the head of his cock.  
  


Josh was barely keeping up a steady pace, so eager for the feeling of Tyler's length hitting the back of his throat. He gently wrapped a hand around the base, using his free hand to pump his own erection, rolling his hips helplessly into his hand. Josh's throaty, desperate moans were muffled by Tyler, constantly having to swallow around him.  
  


Tyler arched his back thrusting into the back of Josh's throat messily. "You like your mouth fucked, dontcha' Josh?" He gently tugs on Josh's hair, the pink hair gripped between his fist. Tyler was already growing close. Damn drugs, he could barely control himself.  
  


Tears pricked at the edge of Josh's eyes and he pumped himself faster, pulling away to press a teasing kiss to the head of Tyler's cock and take a breath.  
  


"I know you have more in you, Josh." Tyler rasped, yanking on Josh's hair hard. "Nobody does it like you do."  
  


Josh practically melts, moving his hand faster and sinking his mouth back down on Tyler hungrily, taking his length easily and eagerly. Josh was almost tipping over into his climax, but he was hellbent on making Tyler cum first. So he swirled his tongue, bobbed his head, and hollowed his cheeks like a good boy, too dazed to keep his eyes open.  
  


It only took a few more movements for Tyler to cum, white flashing in his vision, thick spurts pooling down Josh's throat, the drummer swallowing happily, kitten licking his tip through his high."  
  


Tyler caught his breath, shoving Josh down beside him. He straddled the boy, half-smiling as he replaced Josh's hand with his own. "Cum for me, baby?"  
  


"Mmh! Ty- Tyler!" Josh whined, thighs tensing and abdomen clenching as he finally came, gasping for air as his release wracked through him hard. Josh didn't really think he'd ever cum this hard from a handjob.  
  


The two gently laid back on the bed, Tyler buried in Josh's chest. They both attempted to calm down, eyes glazed over and breaths hot against each other's skin.  
  


"We need to do this a lot. Well, minus the drugs." Josh furrowed his eyebrows, looking at the ceiling. "I think this is the most illegal thing we've ever done."  
  


Tyler thought for a second, shaking his head quickly. "Nono, there was that one day at the minimart beside your moms house with the slushies and the-"  
  


"I thought we said we wouldn't speak of that." Josh snorts, moving close to kiss Tyler again, nipping his bottom lip. They pulled away after a few seconds.  
  


"I'm just saying, that woman was not happy with the placement of our car." Tyler scrunched up his nose. "I love you, Jishwa."

  
"Love you more, Tyguy" Josh smiled, softly stroking Tyler's side.  
  


"We're so fucking high right now" Tyler burst yet again into giggles, hiding his face in his bandmate's chest.


End file.
